


Just another job, Blake

by fauchevalent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bellamy Blake & Raven Reyes Friendship, F/M, Tension, kinda leverage-y if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauchevalent/pseuds/fauchevalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He meets her in the middle and rolls her onto the counter, straddling her.<br/>If this were not a life or death situation for a number of people right now, Bellamy thinks he might enjoy it.<br/>"Listen to me, though I'm sure you're not apt to do that." He says into her ear. "Anya wanted me to deliver a message to you - to kill you, in all likelihood, and she's afraid I won't do it, probably because I won't, so she's sent men to watch over me and a threat."<br/>Clarke's chin juts out confidently. "You couldn't kill me." Then, "What kind of threat?" Her eyes are full of interest, and her grip on the knife is dwindling.<br/>"She's threatening my sister." Bellamy admits, and Clarke softens. "What a bitch." She mutters, and Bellamy laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another job, Blake

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I don't own the hundred.

It's just another job.   
That's what Anya says to him when he asks her what he should know about the mark, she says, ' _it's just another job, Blake_ ,' in that clipped tone that tells everyone she's done with the subject, then she eyes him up and down and crosses her arms over her chest. ' _Just another job_.' She repeats, ' _and I trust you won't fuck it up_.'   
He does his best to keep the reaction down to a simmer, but he grunts out a, ' _no, don't think I will_ ,' and Anya seems to appreciate that, so he ends it there.

He knows what's best for him.

Anya has sent him to a fancy art soiree, where everyone has a glass of champagne in their hands and is gossiping over how lovely this painting is and how much that one is worth.   
He's been to these before.  
Not of his own accord, obviously. Just, when the job calls for it. It's not out of the ordinary. 

He accepts his own champagne, seamlessly falling into the crowd and tossing charming smiles at whoever turns to look his way.  
His mark is  _Clarke Griffin_ , and that's about all he knows. He knows that  _Clarke_ has done something to piss Anya off, and that,  _oh joy_ , Bellamy has been sent to clean up her mess.  
Anya only really uses him like this because she trusts him, he knows, which is rare in the game - she trusts that he'll do what he's told without complaint because it's what's needed - but he wouldn't mind  _some_ information about this  _Clarke_ character.  
Maybe... what should he be looking for? Will Clarke be amongst the artists or in the crowd? Should he mill? Will Clarke be late? Is Clarke already here?  
Bellamy cannot answer any of these questions, so instead, he finishes his champagne and deposits it on the tray of a waiter who is red in the face, with messy black hair and a bow tie that doesn't match the other waiters  _quite right_. Bellamy considers that  _this_ could be Clarke, but mysterious waiter man disappears a moment later behind a door marked _Employees Only_ , and doesn't reappear for the rest of the night. Bellamy doesn't have time to solve other pointless mysteries like this. He has to find Clarke Griffin and deliver Anya's message. He even brought a knife, per Anya's request. It's slipped in the inside pocket of his suit, safely tucked away until he finds its recipient.

He's leaning against a pillar when a pretty blonde girl approaches him with a smile that could make a lot of guys he's met do terrible things. He brushes the thought out of his mind as she turns her attention to him and says, "Hey."  
"Hey yourself." He replies, kicking a foot up against the pillar.  
"What's a good lookin' guy like you doing in a place like this?" She teases, lips curling into a smirk, and he crosses his arms. "Isn't that my line?" He shoots back, lips flicking into an identical shape.  
"I like to shake things up." She says, shaking her hips minutely so the rest of the crowd doesn't catch the movement. A moment later, when Bellamy hasn't sent back a retort, she tries again. "What brings you here?"  
"Oh, the pointillism." He remarks, and she rolls her eyes. "No, really. I'm a big fan of the dots. Go wild for 'em." He adds, and she shakes her head.  
"Well, if you're not going to give me a straight answer - "  
"I'm here for a friend." He interrupts, and she raises an eyebrow. "You surprised I got any, Princess?" He jokes, and a chuckle falls from her lips. "Yeah, let's go with that." She says, and he smiles. "I understand." He replies.  
"What about you?" He asks, turning the question on her, "What brings  _you_ here?"  
"Oh, this and that. Work." She dismisses, sighing heavily, and he grins. "That bad, huh?"  
"You don't know the  _half_ of it." She replies, fingers ghosting over his arm.

"Hey!" He hears from across the room, and it's the unmistakable tone of Raven Reyes, someone he's lucky enough to consider a friend. She crosses the room with relative speed for someone in a prosthetic, and a moment later is by his side. "Hey, Blake. Never see you around anymore."  
"Nice to see you too, Reyes." He replies, and she elbows him in the side and hands him a glass. "Here, you bastard. Kitchen made some gin and tonics." He accepts it gratefully and takes a swig, smiling at Raven through his glass as she does the same. "See you found each other." Raven says, and Bellamy turns in surprise to the girl beside him, as she does the same, giving him a once over. "You know Raven?" She asks, and he chuckles. "We've been on the same path lots of times, Princess."  
Raven gives a snort at that and mumbles something that sounds like ' _Amen_ ,' and Bellamy reaches over to clink her glass and drink again. She sneers at him.  
"You know Raven?" He asks the blonde, and she shrugs. "Work." He gives a nod and turns to Raven, who's already finished her glass. "So, Blake. Why're you here?"  
"A mutual friend." He explains, and Raven quirks an eyebrow. "You aren't still - "  
"I am."  
"But - "  
"Mhm. What, you out? Too dangerous for you?"   
He's joking with her. Kind of. They were in the military together, and then they kept running into each other on odd jobs, and Raven can drink Bellamy under the table. If anything's too dangerous for her, he should be nervous.  
"Losing a limb does give a girl perspective." She deadpans, and Bellamy winces. "And would that have been - "  
" - Courtesy of our mutual friend? Yeah. She's a charmer, that one."  
Bellamy frowns. "Raven... I didn't..."  
"You didn't know? Not many do. It's alright. I understand that you're still working where you can, Bell. But... do yourself a favor, a'ight? Get outta there, after this one. I'll find you something, but she's dangerous."  
"Lotta people in our line of work are."  
Raven glares at him, and Bellamy relents with a soft, "Alright, if that's what's best," before finishing his gin and tonic.  
"Clarke, what's up?" Raven asks the blonde, and everything goes muted on Bellamy as he coughs on the gin that sits in his throat. The blonde -  _Clarke,_ he makes himself say - pulls Raven aside. If he was a polite man who didn't have years of training, this is right about where Bellamy would tune them out, but instead, he finds himself listening to Clarke saying, "We've been breached, Raven," in a low voice, and Raven replying, "What the fuck do you mean we've been  _breached_ , Griffin," and all Bellamy can think is ' _it's just another job, Blake_.'  
"I  _mean_ that there's someone in here who's on our trail because of me. I'll have Monty draw them to the kitchen, then I want the rest of you  _out_." He hears the sternness in her voice, the hardened quality that tells him she's willing to sacrifice herself and that she has before. He wants to keep listening as Raven starts arguing in whispers, but his phone buzzes, and when he checks it, it's Anya, so he slips out the back.

" _What_?" He grumbles.  
"I'm calling to remind you to stay on the job, Blake."  
"Why? You never do this."  
"Because if word gets back that you fucked this up for me, I'll be having a very pleasant conversation with your sister."  
"Anya!"  
"Oh, you're right, can't hang up yet - I almost forgot. I sent in two men to bring me the news."  
"You've  _always_ trusted me, Anya." Bellamy grunts out.  
"No, I've always tolerated you. You can't be trusted when it comes to matters like this - you like to play the hero. I loathe it. Do your job and don't forget - I have my men watching you."  
The phone clicks off and he nearly throws it on the ground.  
"Fuck. Fucking _fuck_!" 

He makes his way inside, and two very distinctively  _Anya_ men look very pointedly at him as he passes.   
What was it that Clarke had said? Oh, yeah, drawing him to the kitchen.  
Sure enough, his phone buzzes with a message from Anya reading  _we have eyes on your mark in the kitchen_ , and he almost chuckles to himself.  
He's impressed with the little thing Clarke seems to be running here.  
He makes his way into the kitchen and sees Clarke, a knife in her hand and her gaze focused on him. Somehow, she doesn't look frightened.   
"Bellamy, was it?" She asks, strutting towards him while her heels click on the floor beneath her. "You've made a  _terrible_ mistake, _Bellamy_."  
He likes the way she says his name, voice dipping and rolling off her tongue. He honestly doesn't want to do anything to her, and it's not just because he's a sucker for her pretty face and grifting words. It's not just because, like Anya said, he likes to play the hero. It's because of Raven, oddly enough, who promised him safety and a job and a way out if he got out from under Anya.  
"I have." He mutters, focusing his eyes on her and not turning to the distinctive sound of heavy footsteps ( Anya's men, he notes ) at the door. He meets her in the middle and rolls her onto the counter, straddling her.  
If this were not a life or death situation for a number of people right now, Bellamy thinks he might enjoy it.  
"Listen to me, though I'm sure you're not apt to do that." He says into her ear. "Anya wanted me to deliver a message to you - to kill you, in all likelihood, and she's afraid I won't do it, probably because I  _won't_ , so she's sent men to watch over me and a threat."  
Clarke's chin juts out confidently. "You couldn't kill me." Then, "What kind of threat?" Her eyes are full of interest, and her grip on the knife is dwindling.  
"She's threatening my sister." Bellamy admits, and Clarke softens. "What a bitch." She mutters, and Bellamy laughs.  
"So, Raven said if I got out from Anya, she'd get me a job, but I have a hunch that  _you're_ in charge of that around your crew, so let's get that straight first."  
"Sure." She says, almost immediately. "Clearly you're good at what you do, Raven respects you, and you're willing to leave Anya for your sister, so you're not a giant asshole."  
Bellamy raises an eyebrow. "That was... surprisingly the best review I've received."  
"Well, lotta folks are probably mad when you kill them." Clarke tells him, and he smiles.  
"Alright, then. Second, Anya's guys are at the door."  
"How many?"  
"Two."  
"Hah. Two." She presses her finger to her ear and smiles. "Ladies and gentleman, I need ya."  
"What are you - "  
"Shush. No, not you, Raven. I knew you all were still hanging around, stop yelling at me. Alright, hold on, Bellamy's giving me a weird look."  
She digs out an earpiece and brushes back his hair, tucking it into his ear. He hears the end of Raven's rant before she says, "Bellamy?" Clarke chuckles and Bellamy raises an eyebrow. "Long story, short version, Bellamy was supposed to kill me, he doesn't want to, we're giving him a job, and Anya has two men posted outside the door.  _Now_. If  _Bellamy_ or  _I_ were to take them out, that raises suspicion - Bellamy is supposed to be on her side and why would I turn around and hit them instead of running out the other door.  _However_ , I need Raven to take them both out - not for a long while, alright? I want them able to report. I want them to report that they saw me knock Bellamy out, run out, and then they were knocked out by you."  
"But my s -" Bellamy begins, but stops as he sees the plan formulating in Clarke's eyes.  
"Jasper! You have a girl to grab."  
"Yes, ma'am." Bellamy hears, and Clarke chuckles. "Bellamy's sister is in Anya's safehouse. We need you to grab her and put her in headquarters for now. Now, if we take out Anya, we'll have Lexa to deal with, so we can't do that. Monty - send Anya a message. A warning, that next time we see her, we won't be so nice."  
There's a few scattered, "Got it's from his ear, and Bellamy grins at Clarke from where he's still straddling her against the counter. "You know," she says beneath him, "there's rules against employee entanglement." She fingers his tie gingerly, and adds, "Maybe I'll have to take a look at those."

Then she socks him in the face, and Bellamy falls to the ground knowing he can trust Clarke Griffin.


End file.
